Music to My Ears
by Peeper Stockwell
Summary: Jeffrey takes Bogg to 1963 Liverpool to interduce the pirate to the Beatles!
1. Chapter 1

Phineas Bogg walked down the corridor to the room where he had left Jeffrey reading awhile ago.

He had been helping Susann and Berek in the infirmary room for a couple of hours and thought Jeff would like it better somewhere else.

Sure enough, he found Jeff reading a thick book and looked like the boy was really into it.

"What ya readin, kid?" he asked, standing in the doorway.

Jeff looked up and gave him a big smile. "Bogg! This book's great! It's all about pirates!"

Phineas moaned. "Figures," he went over and sat by his boy.

"Only, the thing is..." Jeff said, closing the book and rubbing his eyes.

"What?"

"Well---" Jeff looked down at the floor.

Phineas cupped the boy's chin in his hand and lifted up the face.

"What, Jeffrey?"

"You said your omni could only take you as far as the year 1970, right?"

"Yeah..."

"Well, this book's dated in the year 2000. How did it end up here?"

"Kid, there ARE other Voyagers out there than us, ya know. Someone must be able to travel to that time zone and thought it would be interesting enough to bring it here."

"Oh, that makes sense." Jeff nodded, letting the idea sink in.

Phineas got up and walked over to the music devise and turned it on.

"Ow!!! Turn that down!!!" Jeff hollered, covering his ears as if in pain.

"Hey, calm down, kid. This is Mozart!"

"Mozart? He sounds like elevator music to me. Can you PLEASE turn that down? It's hurting my ears!"

Sighing, Phineas obliged his young friend and turned down the music.

"You don't like Mozart?" Phineas asked Jeff.

"No way! That's not music!"

"Really? Kid, I want to let you know, that, besides knowing Mozart personally, he's one of the best musicians alive."

Jeff rolled his eyes. "Yeah, you WOULD know Mozart!"

Jeff got up and grabbed the Omni from Phineas's belt clip.

"Jeff, what are ya doing?" he asked, kind of miffed.

"I'm gonna introduce to you some REAL music!!!!!"

Expertly, Jeff worked the Omni. Before Phineas could say another word, they were gone.

At that moment, Olivia came into the room. "Guys, I'm ready for lunch." she said.

She looked around. The music was still going, but no Phineas or Jeff.

Her hands on her hips, she said, "Okay, now where on earth did they go??"

Moments later, Phineas Bogg and Jeffrey Jones landed on a pebble street. HARD.

"Ow!" Jeff moaned as they both stood up.

"Okay, Jeff, now where did you take me?" Phineas asked, rather annoyed.

Jeff smiled as he opened up the Omni.

"Liverpool, London. 1963."

"May I ask, why?"

"Easy, Bogg. Trust me on this one,"

"Jeffrey, give me the Omni."

"Nope! Not until you meet the Beatles and tell me that they are better than Mozart!" Jeff put the Omni in his pant pocket and ran down the street.

"Jeffrey! Get back here!" Phineas ran after his partner.

They ran until Jeffrey stopped at a bar. The boy laughed as Phineas reached him and gasped for air.

"We're here,"

"Good. Now give me the omni,"

"Nope..." Jeff shook his dark head.

They went into the all ready crowded bar and went up the the bar stand.

"Excuse me, sir!" Jeff hollered to the bartender, who was busy cleaning glasses.

The bartender came to the and looked at the boy.

"Sorry, sir, we don't serve to miners!" the bartender hollered at Phineas.

"He won't cause any problems. I promise," Phineas said.

Jeff nodded eagerly. He wanted to see the Beatles and he wasn't going to miss them after all this trouble!

The bartender looked the two over. "All right. As long as he stays put!"

"He will,"

"You two hungry?" the older man asked.

"We're starving!" Jeff said, feeling his stomach growl .

Phineas didn't correct the boy, he was hungry, too. It had been quite awhile since they had eaten.

"How do hamburgers and fries sound?"

"Sounds great!"

"Go ahead and find a table. I make sure the waitress take good care of ya,"

"Sir, when do the Beatles get here?" Jeff asked.

"Beatles? Son, the only people that are singing tonight is a group called 'Silver Beatles."

Phineas gave Jeff a big smug. "Guess you messed up there, kid." he said as they walked towards the table.

"Oh, no I didn't. The Beatles were first called 'the Silver Beatles' before they became famous." Jeff answered.

"Smart kids give me a pain," Phineas moaned.


	2. Chapter 2

Jeffrey grinned at Bogg's last comment. Phineas always said that whenever he got frustrated with him.

They got to the table and gladly sat down. Jeff busied himself by looking around, finding the surroundings interesting.

Phineas was awfully quiet, so Jeff looked over to his partner. "Man, I can't believe how hungry I am!"

he said, for sure he couldn't wait for the food.

"Uh, huh..." Phineas muttered.

"Bogg," Jeff moaned.

"I'm busy," came the answer.

Jeff, knowing his partner, looked to where Bogg was gazing at. Naturally, it was a woman. A barmaid, no less.

She was a pretty blond and wore the dress well.

"Bogg, lunch is coming soon. I'm starved!"

"Yeah...I'm hungry, too."

Jeff moaned. "Not THAT kind of hunger, Bogg!"

Phineas looked over at his boy. "How would you know anything about that at twelve?"

Jeff shrugged.

"Been around you long enough, I guess."

"I need to stop this," Phineas groaned, rolling his eyes.

The waitress came over. It was obvious that Jeffrey was NOT on their minds.

"Well, aren't you a sight for sore eyes!" the woman said to Phineas.

"So are you," Phineas said with a smile.

"Oh, geeeze. I think I'm gonna be sick," Jeffrey moaned, trying to position his chair away from the table.

"Is this your son?" the woman asked, noticing that Jeffrey was moving away.

"Uh, no, no he's not. But, I'd like to think he is,"

"He's really cute," she said.

"He's OFF limits,"

"What a pity," the woman sighed.

"Excuse me, I'm still here!" Jeff told them, annoyed that he was being about.

The woman blinked and looked over at Jeffrey. She mussed his hair.

"I'm soooo sorry! I didn't realize that,"

"I'm sure you didn't," Jeff said, tension in his voice.

"Jeff," Bogg said, scolding the boy.

The woman titled her head and looked towards the kitchen.

"I think your order is up," she said and walked away.

"Jeff, that was uncalled for." Phineas told him.

"What was?"

The way you acted just now,"

"Why? Cuz I'm hungry and you guys were talking like I wasn't here?"

"Sorry, kid. Guess I got to distracted,"

"You ALWAYS do that when you see a pretty woman," Jeff sighed.

"I do not!"

"What about Agnis? Or your mother?"

Phineas winched. "Don't mention my mother, please."

"Sorry," Jeff chuckled.

Suddenly, the bartender came on stage while the waitress brought their food.

"Ladies and gentlemen, it is my pleasure to introduce to you the 'Silver Beatles'!"

"All right!" Jeff said, as he chowed down on his hamburger.

Phineas slapped himself on the forehead.

"Oh, my god, Jeff! I forgot, we had a date with Olivia for lunch!"

Jeff swallowed his food. "Think she'll be mad?"

Phineas shrugged. "Nah..she's not the type to hold on to grudges."

Jeff smiled. "I like her a lot, Bogg."

Phineas smiled back. "You're not the only one who feels that way, kid."

The four lads came running on stage.

"They look like kids!" Bogg gasped.

"Bogg, they ARE over twenty!"

"They're still young,"

Jeff smiled. "Oh, that's right. I forgot. You're ancent!"

"Hey, watch it!"

Jeff laughed.

Jeff looked around and was shocked to see that someone wasn't in the pub.

"I'll be right back!" he shouted to Phineas.

He ran over to the bar.

"Excuse me!" he shouted to the bartender.

"Yes?"  
"Have you seen Brian Epstien yet?"

"Brian who?"

"Brian Epstien. He's a music producer,"

"Nope, haven't seen anyone like that come in here,"

"Uh, oh,"

Jeff ran back to Phineas.

"I know what's wrong!" he hollered above the music.

"What?!"

"Brian Epstien isn't here yet!"

"He's supposed to be?"

Jeff nodded.

"How far we gotta go back?"

Jeff shrugged. "Maybe a couple of days??"

"Okay. Hold on,"


	3. Chapter 3

A few minutes later, they landed in---water?? This wasn't right.

"This isn't London," Jeff said, eying the tall beautiful buildings and bright landscapes. Bogg opened the omni.

"Nope—Aigen, Salzburg. 1926," He looked over at Jeff. "Any clue?"

"Nope," Jeff shook his head. Finally, Jeff noticed where they had

landed.

"In the water, Bogg???" he moaned, feeling verrry wet.

"Hey, I can't control where this thing lands us, ya know. Besides, at

least it wasn't fire." Phineas retorted back.

Jeff smiled. "I know. I was just testing you,"

"Oh, yeah?"

"Yeah!"

"Well, test this!" Bogg splashed water on his partner, who laughed

and tossed water back. Soon they found themselves engaged in a

water fight. They were lucky it was a nice and hot day, so they

didn't' mind the cold splashes they gave themselves. For a few

minutes, they were able to forget who they were and ignore the

onlookers. The onlookers just figured they were father and son and

having a day to themselves.

Suddenly, a young woman's voice said, "Pardon me, sirs," they

stopped playing and glanced up to see a shy, pretty red head with

bright green eyes.

"May we help you?" Phineas asked.

"Well, sir, you two seem to be enjoying yourselves."

"We are," Jeff nodded, smiling up at her.

"May I join you?" she asked shyly.

Phineas looked at Jeff, who shrugged. "Sure," Jeff said.

To their surprise, the woman put down her guitar case and bag and

climbed in the water.

"Oh, that feels soooo good!" she sighed as she sat down.

Looking sheepishly at the two young men, she decided to splash

the boy. To her delight, he laughed and splashed water right back

her!

They enjoyed the water fight until the clock struck the hour hand.

"Oh, my! I must get going! I shouldn't miss the bus!" she gasped,

grabbing her skirts. When she climbed out and picked up her

belongings, she looked at her two new friends.

"I ever so enjoyed myself. I hope to meet you two again." she

smiled.

"So do we," Bogg smiled back and Jeff also replied with a smile.

"My name is Maria if we ever happen to run into each other," she

shook hands with them both.

"I'm Phineas and this is Jeff," Bogg said to her.

"Thank you for a wonderful time!!" she hollered as she ran down

the street towards the bus.

"Bogg, the omni." Jeff reminded him.

Without really wanting to, Phineas opened up the omni, which at

this moment was green light.

"Green light, kid."

They climbed out of the water fountain.

"Want to go for a walk? It's a nice day," Bogg said while ringing

out his shirt.

"Yeah. Maybe we can dry out!"

After awhile of sight seeing, Bogg looked at his boy. He had a

strange look on his face.

"You okay, Jeff?"

Jeff turned to the pirate. "Bogg, that was Maria Von Trap."

"Maria who?"

"Maria Von Trap. Well, she will be, anyway. She was hired by

Captain George Von Trap to governess his seven children while he

looked for a wife,"

"Maria Von Trap," Bogg allowed the name to roll off his tongue.

"Seven children, you say?" he asked, whistling. He tried to imagine

ANYONE with that many kids.

"Yep," Jeff nodded.

"Can you imagine being with that many children?" Jeff asked.

"Nah...seven little runts like you?"

"Bogg!"

"Heh heh. Just kidding, kid." Bogg mussed up the boy's hair.

"Cut that out," Jeff pushed the hand away as Bogg laughed.

"Know where they live?" Phineas asked.

"Nope," Jeff answered.

"Well, it's a nice day for a walk, anyway. Maybe we'll find it,"

Jeff's face lit up. The mere thought of being among other children

thrilled him.

He quickened his step, and Bogg put a firm hand on his shoulder.

"Hey, slow down there, kid. We'll get there quick enough," he

smiled, only because he knew what the kid was thinking.

Soon enough, a car came passing by. There was a man sitting in the

back with another man and both seemed to be engaged in a

conversation.

The older man looked at them as they passed by and told the driver to stop.

Bogg and Jeffrey ran to the car.

"You gent's wouldn't need of a ride, would you?"

"We sure could use one," Bogg smiled.

"Come on in, then. We've got plenty of room, don't we, Max?"

"Uh, yes, yes we do, George."

Gladly, Jeff and Phineas climbed into the car.

The man looked at them up and down. He saw that the wary

travelers were still wet to the skin and wore oddly looked cloths.

The boy, he could understand. But, the older man was dressed like

a pirate!

George worked on his mustash as he thought.

"You two wouldn't happen to be the governess, would you?" he

asked.

"No, sorry." Phineas said as Jeff blew a sigh of relief.

"Oh, that's good. I couldn't imagine you two handling my children!"

"But, we DID happen to see her passing by. She took the bus,"

Jeff told him.

"Oh, good. As long as she's on time, reliable and dependable. Do

you think she could handle my children?"

Phineas shrugged his shoulders. "She looked like she could handle anything to me,"

"Same here," Jeff nodded.

"Well, if the both of you think so highly of her, she should turn out

fine." Captain Von Trap said.

They all leaned back and enjoyed the ride. The Captain told them

stories of his children and his travels.

They came near to a drive way, which was long and narrow. The

driveway was shaded with tall, long trees that offered comfort on a

hot day.

After the long ride, Jeff was glad to be seeing a house. His eyes

widen when he saw how big it was!

"Bogg, look!" he gasped, pointing to the house.

Even Phineas was impressed with the size of the house and glad he

didn't have to worry about the up keep! He put an arm around the

boy, who didn't shrug it off this time. As a matter of fact, the boy

snuggled up to him as if for warmth and protection.

The car stopped in front of the house and seven children came

running out to greet them. They stopped in a dead halt when they

saw Jeff. None of them could speak at first, having it being such a

long time since they'd had visitors.

"Children, this is Phineas Bogg and Jeffrey Jones." the Captain

introduced them.

"Hi!" Jeff smiled and waved.

"Hi, ya," Phineas tipped his head in politeness.

The oldest girl looked him with wide eyes which made him feel

uncomfortable.

"Can Jeffrey play with us, Father?" the youngest boy asked.

"Of course. If it's all right with his father,"

Jeff gave Bogg a longing look.

"You can go ahead. I won't be far away," Phineas nodded his

approval.

"All right!" Jeff said and ran into the house with the other children.

Phineas smiled as he watched his boy run as a boy should and

laugh.

The Captain put an arm around Phineas. "Do you and the boy have

a place to stay, Phineas?"

"Uh, no. Not yet, though I had figured he and I would stay at a

hotel somewhere."

"Figure no more! You're staying with us!"

"No, really. I don't us to impose,"

"You two? Impose? Please, with these many rooms, I can't imagine

we would be each other's way!"

Phineas laughed with the man as they walked into the house. He

whistled as they entered the foray.

Suddenly, Jeff came running to them with another boy his age.

"Bogg! You should see this house! It's huge!"

"Where have you been just now? You're filthy!" Phineas gasped. In

deed, Jeff was dirty from head to toe, but a big grinn on the boy's

face.

"Outside,"

"Werner, did you have anything to do with that?" the Captian asked.

"Yes, father." the boy looked down at the floor.

"Go on back and have some fun!" the Captian laughed.

Jeff looked at Bogg. "Please, Bogg?"

Phineas smiled. "Go ahead,"

The last couple of hours had been so much fun, Phineas had almost

forgotten that he was a Voyager as well as the kid. He knew they

would have to leave at some point but right now...

A young woman was announced as the new friends talked. Phineas

turned as saw that it was Maria. He smiled at her, but made it look

like he didn't know her.

He allowed the Captian to do what he needed to do.

"I shall now attemp to bring my children down here," he told Maria.

He put out a whistle and blew.

Meanwhile, upstairs, all the children, including Jeff, heard the

annoying whistle.

"That means we have to go!" Werner told him.

"Go where?" he wanted to know.

"The governess must be here. Come! We mustn't be late!"


	4. Chapter 4

Suddenly, Phineas and Maria heard footsteps that sounded like they were coming from all sections of the house. Phineas felt like he needed to duck!

The children, including Jeff, were infront of them. Jeff looked oddly small compared to the other children.

"Frauline, these are my children." the Captain said, his voice stern, but looked proudly at his children.

He looked at Jeffrey. "That one ISN'T mine,"

Phineas nodded to Jeff, instructing the boy to stand beside him. Eyes wide, Jeff complied.

"Having fun,kid?" he whispered.

In awe of it all, Jeff just nodded. He had never seen so many children in one place before. The funny thing was, though, earlier they acted like kids. Now it was as if they were in the military, standing in a straight line, smiles wiped off their faces.

Werner looked over at Jeffrey. His eyes old Jeffrey he wanted to leave and play. Jeffrey nodded knowingly and fave the boy a big smile. But, before he ran off with Werner and the others, he glanced hopefully at Bogg, who gave him a nod of approval. Bogg watched his boy run off, hearing the laughter made him feel better. The Captian excused himself, leaving Phineas alone with Maria.

They stood there, not knowing what to say or do. Finally, Phineas picked up her single bag, but she grabbed it before he did.

She did, however, allow him to carry her quitar. "Guess I'll take you to your room," he smiled and she followed him up the stairs and down the hallway.

"You take care of your son alone, Mr. Bogg?" she asked.

"Uh, yes, yes, I do."

"Must be awfull hard on you,"

Bogg shook his head. "No, not really. Jeff's a great kid,"

They finally came to an empty room. "I guess this it is," Phineas told her. They entered the room and he put her guitar on the bed. They heard children's laughter outside and looked out the window.

The children, including Jeff, were playing tag.

"Oh, to be that young!" Maria sighed, flopping herself on the bed.

"I agree. Sometimes I feel a hundred years old," Phineas nodded, smiling at her.He chuckled as he thought, _that's an understatment!_

"At times I'm impressed if I can keep up with Jeffrey."

Maria smiled. "What is your place here, Mr. Bogg?" she asked.

Phineas shrugged. "I'm not sure. Haven't really talked to the Captian."

"I'm sure we'll learn soon enough,"

He nodded. Phineas couldn't keep his eyes off her. She was plain and skinny, but her charm was what got his attrention. When she wasn't looking, he took the omni out of his pant pocket and looked at it. Still blinking like crazy, he sighed and put it away before she noticed his actions.

A few hours had passed when Bogg realized he hadn't seen Jeffrey lately. Busying himself, Bogg gave himself a tour of the big house. He could see Jeffrey staying here. All those other kids, a ton of rooms to explore, a real life family. He sure wouldn't be traveling so much, that's for sure, Phineas told himself. Maybe, just maybe, he should leave now. Without the kid knowing—it would be better him, wouldn't it?

That night, he was laying in bed when Jeffrey finally came in, all out of breath. The boy sat on the side of his bed, beaming from ear to ear.

"Today was sooo much fun, Bogg! I even climbed a tree!"

Bogg put his arms behind his head, trying not to look at the boy. He could tell in Jeff's voice he was happy.

"That's great, kid," he said, tension shown in his voice.

"Bogg, what is it? What's wrong?"

"nothing. Just tired, I guess."

Phineas heard the boy stretch. "Yeah, I'm kinda tired, too."

"You should be, all that running you did."

"Phineas, WHAT'S wrong?" Jeff demanded, making the man look at him. Bogg sat up in his bed, looking straight into Jeff's eyes.

"You like it here, don't ya?"

Jeff shrugged. "It's okay, I guess."

"Oh, c'mon, you like it here and you know it!"

Jeff gasped. What was his friend getting at?

"Yeah, I like it here. So?"

"You'd be taken care of,"

"Bogg, please! What are you saying?"

Phineas put firm hands on the boy's shoulders.

"I can't take care of ya', that's what I'm saying! I love, but you need a family. You would have been better off with your grandparents--"

Jeff was crying and Phineas hated that. "Bogg, please...I love you! I don't want anyone else!"

"Kid--"

"No! I won't stay!" Jeff stomped his foot on the hard floor angrily. He remembered this same conversation when he and Bogg met his great-grandparents. Yes, he liked playing with these kids and the big, big house. But this big man—the man he thought was a jerk at first—he'd grown to love.

"Bogg, No!" Jeff wrapped his arms around Bogg and he felt Bogg put his big arms round him. They cried for awhile.

Phineas pulled the boy away and looked into the big puppy brown eyes. "Well, guess we're stuck to eachother, huh?" he sniffed.

Jeff smiled. ""Like paper and glue?"

"You got it, kid." he smiled.

They rested nicely that night in the warm soft beds.

The next morning, after they freshened up, they headed downstairs. Bogg stopped Jeff. "Ya' know something? I haven't checked the omni lately." he opened it up.

"Well?"

"Still blinking, kid." Phineas shut it and put it in his pocket.

Peter, the oldest boy, ran to them. He had a big smile on his face.

"Hey, been looking for you two! Maria's taking us to the mountains. Wanna go?"

"Can we, Bogg?" Jeff asked hopefully.

Bogg shrugged. "Sure, why not? We need the fresh air. Let's go,"

The picnic was fun, full of singing and laughter. Jeff got involved with the children playing a game with a ball."Your son seems to be enjoying himself, Phineas." Maria said, eating an apple.

Bogg smiled. "It isn't often he's with people his own age,"

"Why is that, Phineas?"

"Just never accured to me, I guess. We get along just fine, Jeff and me."

"But, he needs school and other children."

Bogg nodded. "I agree. But I think I'm doing a pretty good job of it so far." he didn't mean to sound so defensive, but he hated it when people talked to him about his ability with Jeffrey.

When people talked like this to him, it was like they wanted to take his boy away from him. Like he was a failier as a father figure.

Maria put her hand on his shoulder, sencing the tension.

"I'm sorry, Phineas. I can tell you care a great deal for the boy,"

"I do. I do, a lot. Now, can we talk about more pleasant things?" Bogg changed his voice tone and gave her a smile.

"Such as?" she asked, feeling the change of mood.

"Us?" she smiled.

"Is there an 'us'?" he asked, looking into her eyes.

"I hope so,"

Maria chuckled nervously. "I'm sorry, sir. But, I'm a nun."

"I can help you change," he whispered and kissed her.

Peter nudged Jeffrey. "Hey, look at the two love birds."

To his horror, Jeff saw Bogg kissing Maria! He ran over to them as he thought of how to get Bogg away from Maria before it was too late.

"Bogg, I need to see you,"

"Go back to your game, kid. I'm having my own fun," came the moan.

"Bogggggg, NOW!"Jeff ordered.

"He gets like this sometimes. Don't move,"

"Wouldn't think of it," Maria smiled.

Phineas moaned as he stood up and went to his partner. "THIS had better be good, kid."

"Bogg, you can't fall in love with her! THAT'S what's wrong!" Bogg crossed his arms over his chest.

"And why not?"

Jeff sighed. "She's supposed to marry the Captain and help him raise his kids, that's why."

"And THAT'S important, I suppose?"

"Yes, it is, Bogg. To them," Jeff nodded over to the children, knowing that would get to Bogg. The guy may act all tough, but he also had a heart that was soft as a feather.

"Oh, great," Bogg moaned. Another one bites the dust. Though he hated to admit it, he knew the kid was right. He took out the omni. The light was still red.

"It's still red,Kid. We can't leave yet," Phineas sighed, closing the lid. Jeff looked at him, knowing that the pirate still had deep feelings for Maria.

"Guess there's something else wrong," Jeff shrugged.

"At least it's not me falling for her, kid. But, don't think I haven't changed my love for her,"

"I know, Bogg. I'm sorry you can't return your love to her. That must be hard," Jeff put his hand on the man's shoulder. The older man gave a deep sigh and looked over at Maria, who was watching the other children play.

"That comes with the job, kid. I go through it every day," they started walking back towards Maria and the children.

"Yeah, but I hate seeing you go through this. It's not fair,"

"Life's not fair, kid. Part of the territory,"

They acted as normal as possible during the time of the picnic and Phineas stayed close to Jeff. Maria tried to figure out what was wrong with the older man, ever since he had a 'conference' with his son, he had been distant. She was going to find out later that night...even if she had to drag it out of him!

The next few days, Phineas and Jeffrey watched the children and Maria come closer and closer. The Captain came back with a new woman. Phineas knew that was hard for Maria, for every time she saw the two together, her bright blue eyes clouded with unhappiness. He wished he could go to her, hold her and tell her everything was going to be okay. One night, Maria just left. It was during a big party that the Captian put on so people could meet his new fiance. She didn't say a word to anyone, not even to him or the kid. He woke up that morning, finding Jeff gone. Panic struck a cord in his heart and throat. Jumping out of bed, he rushed to get in his cloths and dashed down the long staircase. He heard singing outside and decided to go there. What he saw made him slow down and catch his breath: Jeff was there, sitting with Max listening to the children.

"Bogg!" Jeff ran to him and wrapped his arms around the older voyager. Phineas wrapped his arms around his boy and gave a big sigh of relief. He let go and knelt down to eye level.

"Kid, don't you EVER do that to me again! You want me to have a heartattack!?" the boy looked down at the floor.

"I'm sorry, Bogg. I got up earlier than usual and you were still asleep. I wanted to hear them sing."

"He was perfectly fine with me, Mr. Bogg." Max told him, tense in his voice.

"I'm sure he was, Max." Phineas looked back at Jeff. "I just get really scared when I don't see you with me, Jeff. I don't want to loose you, ever."

Jeffrey smiled and wrapped his arms around the pirates neck once more. "I love you, Bogg."

"I love you," Phineas whispered into the boy's hair.

"Now that that's settled, why don't we sing once more?" Max asked the children.

"I'm sorry, Max, but we just don't want to," Liesle said, her blue eyes saddend.

"It might make you feel better," he assured her.

The children started singing agian but not with the joy they used to put into the songs they sang. Phineas looked at Jeffrey, who was also sad.

"I think we need to take a little stroll to the Abbey," Phineas whispered to the boy.

It took awhile to get to the Abbey. They stood infront of the tall locked gate. Phineas rang the bell and a tall Nun came to them.

"May I help you?" she asked.

"We'd like to see Maria," Jeff told her.

"I'm sorry, but she isn't seeing anyone." the Nun walked away.


	5. Chapter 5

The nun left them standing there. The travelers looked at eachother.

"We gotta get in there some how and talk to her. She has to go back, Bogg." Jeffrey told him.

"Well, the walls are kinda steep, kid. Let's walk around and see how we can get in." They weren't able to, much to their dismay. Suddenly, they had to duck, since the children were heading towards the gate! Luckily, they were able to hide before the children could see them.

However, the children were not able to see them, so they walked back to the house. It turned out, the children weren't any more luckier than they were. But, about an hour later, Maria came back! The children were thrilled and, let's face it, so was Phineas. He had missed her smile and bright blue eyes. She had changed, though. He could sence it. She was more quiet, more distant.

Maria didn't look at Phineas, nor did she look at the Captain. She put on a front for the children and Jeff, though Jeff knew what had happened to her. He had decided NOT to tell Phineas what made Maria change so much. Jeff thought Phineas needed to close his heart from Maria so that Maria and the Captain would find eachother and fall in love.

Later that night, Maria went for a walk. That gave the Captain and the Baroness a chance to talk and the chance for the Captain to tell the Baroness his true feelings.Phineas went out to the taress and watched the Captain go towards where Maria had gone. Out of curiosity, the pirate followed the other fellow and stopped when they came close to Maria.

Phineas watched the two talk and hug and kiss. Getting the hint, he made his way back to the house and saw Jeffrey on the terrace, looking at the sky.

"You okay, kid?" he asked as he got close to the boy. He put an arm around the boy's shoulder and the boy did not shrug it off.

"Ever since I became a Voyager, Bogg, The sky looks totally different to me," Jeff never took his eyes off the sky as he talked.

"Yeah, I know. I remember my first voyage. I just layed there, looking at that big sky and being amazed at how big it actually was. That's one of the wonders of God's creation, kid."

Jeff looked at his partner. That was the first time he heard Phineas talk about God like that. Maybe something is happening to the older man during this voyage. Jeff knew something was deffinatly happening to HIM. Was it getting older? Or just the new found love he had for the pirate?

The next month was busy. Maria and the Captain got married and went on their honeymoon. Max got busy by putting himself in charge of the children and putting them on the music concert. Phineas tried to tell Max that he shouldn't do that, but Jeff told Phineas that was suppose to happen. Phineas was now confused on why the omni was still blinking red. He told Jeff that night.

"Now I'M confused! Everything is going to how it's supposed to go..." Jeff sighed.

They were in their room, discussing the matter at hand. This was one of the few times to where they both were confused as to what they were supposed to do. Jeff had thought Maria was going to stay at the Abbey, but she came back. Then he thought that the Captain was going to marry the Barroness, but he had changed his mind and married Maria instead. Now what?

The next day, the Captain got word he was to report to the third Reich and serve Germany. He fumed, not knowing what to do or say.

"I have to go," he told Maria, who had tears in her eyes.

"No, George. It's not what you want to do. You can't go!" she cried, her head on his shoulders.

Jeff and Phineas came down stairs and walked over to them.

"Yeah, you can't go. You have to be with your family," Jeff said, his voice stern as he'd heard Phineas' voice many times.

George smiled at the two of them. "Phineas, your son is wise beyond his years."

Phineas ran his hand through Jeff's hair and smiled. "Yeah, sometimes he amazes me, too."

"Bogggggg," Jeff rolled his eyes and Phineas laughed.

Maria laughed, brushing the tears off her face. It was nice to hear laughter in the house agian.

"Does that mean you'll stay?" Jeff asked, hope in his brown eyes. He would hate it if the Captain left his family to go work for the Nazi's.

"I think I will, young man. But, that would mean we can't very well stay here, does it?" the Captain wrapped his arms around Maria.

Phineas quietly opened the omni. Darn it...STILL red light. He sighed and showed it to Jeff, who moaned in disbelief. He would love seeing the Von Trapp Family sing at the concert, but he just couldn't understand about the red light. That thing was deffinately getting on his nerves!

They planned on the escape and gathered the sleepy children together. Once they told the children what was happening, the children awoke, ready for anything.

The concert went off as planned and, naturaly, the Von Trapp Family won. But, the family had all ready left the building along with Jeffrey and Phineas. They rushed to the Abbey and the Nun's allowed them in. Not long after they found a hiding place, the Nazi's came to search the Abbey.

Thinking that the soldiers were gone, the family came out of hiding. There was one soldier still there and he shown his light on them! Before he could do anything, Phineas watched the Captain go out further to talk to the young soldier.

"Ralph, you don't want to do this. You CAN'T do this," the Captain said.

"You are a deserter. You must be turned in!" Ralph said, clearly afraid as he held the gun. He pointing the gun right at the Captain.

"You really don't belong to them. You could never be one of them!"

That got Ralph angry. He picked up what was a whistle around his neck and blew hard!

"I've found them! They're here!!!" Ralph hollered.

Phineas was itching to get out there. He didn't like guns and never had. His body was telling him to go, but his mind told him no. He heard a shot rang out.

"Bogg!!" Jeff gasped as he saw the bullet go towards the Captain.

Phineas, without saying a word, dashed over to the Captain and grabbed the older man. The two landed hard on the floor and Ralph vanished.

"C'mon, we've got to hurry!" Phineas told George as they struggled to get up. Jeffrey had stayed on the stairs to watch the scene. He helped his partner and the Captain climb down the stairs. It took awhile, but they made it to the mountains with ease after that.

"We'd like to thank you, Phineas and Jeffrey. If it weren't for the both of you, I might not be here." George said, shaking both their hands.

"It was my pleasure, Captain." Phineas smiled.

The two of them watched the family go up the mountain and to the future that was going to brighter and safer for all of them.

"Can we go back to the Beatles, please, Bogg?" Jeff asked, tears starting to form. He had Bogg as a father now, but whenever he saw a happy family together like that made the longing memories come back.


	6. Chapter 6

Bogg agreed that it was time to leave. Before they left, though, they watched the Von Trapp walk up that big moutain.

In just a few minutes, they were back in London. Just like that.

Jeff sighed as he brushed his pants. Bogg got up and looked at the omni, which was blinking like crazy.

"Red?" Jeff wanted to know.

"What else is new?" Bogg moaned. Honestly, he was exhausted from that time in Austria with the Von Trapp family. Emotionaly, he was a mess.

"I wonder what's going on here?" Jeff was saying.

"You're the book in pants, kid."

Bogg didn't mean to sound rough, but he was tired inside and out.

Jeff sighed. "Guess we'd better get walkin,"

Soon, they saw two men infront of the pub. One smaller than the other and clearly confused.

"Wonder what they're talkin about," Bogg said.

"I don't know, Bogg. But, that tall guy sure looks like Drake!"

"You gotta be kidding me?" Bogg squinted his eyes. It was getting dark and he could bearly make out the images.

But, he had to admit, the boy was right. He had hoped he never saw Drake again, espcailly since he was totally worn out.

"Jeff, stay put." Bogg warned.

"Why? I wan't to go with you--"

"NO. I don't want you near Drake. I'll take care of him. When you see me leave with Drake, go to the other guy."

"Got ya," Jeff nodded.

Jeff watched Bogg go to Drake and pull the other Voyager away from the man. That was Jeff's cue.

The other man watched the two strangers leave down the street and saw a young boy come up to him.

"My, this has been an eventful night!" he told Jeff.

"Sir, would you happen to be Brian Epstiene?" Jeff asked.

"Yes, I am."

Jeff smiled.

"Could you tell me, sir, what that other man was talking to you about?"

"Well, he was telling me not to go in there. That the band that I was going to listen to could ruin my reputation."

Jeff grinned. Leave that for Drake.

"Well, sir, I can tell you that _that_ man was lying to you. The band in there is going to change history of music the way we know it. I can tell you, also, that they are going to make a name for you!"

Brian Epstiene looked over to the door.

"Are you certain?"

"As sure as I'm standing here," Jeff nodded.

"Well, as long as you're certain, I'll go in. But, what if I DON'T like them?"

Jeff smiled. "Trust me, you will."

Jeff watched the man in his early fourties walk into the pub and could hear the future Beatles sing.

Suddenly, he remembered about Bogg and Drake. He turned and saw Bogg wrestling with Drake on the pebbled street.

Jeff ran to the two fighting men. He tried to grab Phineas's arm, but the men rolled to fast.

"Bogg! Stop! Let the headquater's police handle the creep!"

Phineas heard his boy's words, but he couldn't stop punching the man he learned loath. He felt each knuckle give way as he hit the other man's face or stomach, but he didn't care. He felt shear pleasure in doing so.

Suddenly, he felt an arm---one stronger than Jeff's---pull on his own.

"Release him, sir. We'll take care of the bloke,"

At that, Bogg stopped pounding on Drake and looked at Jeff. The boy was in tears and his heart went out to him.

He knew Jeff rarely saw him act this way and probably scared the kid to death when he did! But, just seeing Drake make his temperature rise.

Bogg went to Jeff and the boy threw his arms around him. "Oh, Bogg, I didn't know what to do!"

"It's okay, kid. I'm sorry," Bogg burried his head into Jeff's hair and allowed the tears to flow.

They stayed like that for about 15 minutes, allowing the tears to flow and hold on tight to eachother. This is when Bogg felt closer to Jeff, when they shared tears and hugged.

Jeff sniffed and looked up at him. "Is the omni green?" he asked.

"Let me check," sniffing himself, Bogg took the omni off his belt and flipped the omni opened.

"Yep, all the way."

"Terrif,"

"Where to, Kid?"  
"Let's see. Well, the best concert ever is in New York, Shea Stadium in 1964."

"Okay, hold on."

The tears had nearly dried when they landed in New York.

**NEW YORK, NEW YORK. SHEA STADIUM. 1964**

"Wow! This is cool!" Jeff hollered.

They had landed backstage! The crowed was screaming so loud, they could barely hear the music.

"Are concerts supposed to be like this?" Bogg hollered.

"Yeah! That's when they're the best!" Jeff hollered back.

A guard came to them. "Hey, what are you two doing here?!"

"It's okay, Daniel. They're friends of mine," came Brian's voice behind the guard.

The guard left them and Brian smiled.

"I was wondering when I'd see you two again," he looked at Jeffrey.

"You were right, son. People are eating them up! Look and hear the crowd!"

The three looked over to the band. Paul, John and George were bouncing around, like the stage was a trampaline!

"_Love, love me do. You know I love you. Looooooove. Love me do."_ Paul was singing to the screaming crowd.

Jeff looked at his father.

"So, what do you think?" he hollered.

"Ahhhh, I guess they're okay." Bogg shrugged. Jeff gave him a look of shock.

"Oh, you've GOT to be kidding!"

"Ha! Got ya!!!" Bogg smiled and laughed. It was the first time in a long while that he and Jeff had laughed, even if it was at the kid's expence.

"Okay, Bogg, okay. Better than Mozart?"

Bogg nodded. "Yeah, kid. Better than Mozart!"


End file.
